


Beside You

by tearsandholdme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Cutesy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsandholdme/pseuds/tearsandholdme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's half five in the morning and Stiles can't sleep. It's time to wake Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beside You

**Author's Note:**

> Just something cute and nice because the fandom is having a rough time lately.
> 
> Enjoy and smile.

In the beginning, if there was anything more than Stiles loved it was Derek's bed. King size, very comfortable, sheets soft and thick that he could lose himself into when he slept. Before the relationship even began he was always finding excuses to crawl under the sheets and take a nap. Derek was not happy, but he wasn't back then? All scowls and chucking him out of his bed with a snap of teeth. His bed never favored or matched up to Derek's and so when the deed was done and they kissed for the first time. The bed was his to go in and out of. Not officially, Derek never said but after nearly dying from a werewolf attack it kinda was. It was spoken in Derek's hands desperately clutching at his hip, the other cradling his jaw, the kiss aggressive and tender when he held him tight. In fact, he never let go, not even when they parted heaving for air, his own blood saturating the air before he passed out. Derek never left his side, never left even when he woke up in hospital and found him in his room. His hand clutched tight into his before fierce words were whispered.

“Never, ever, do that again. If you die...” he choked out, his hand clutching into his hair so he soothed him with his hands. Gentle soothing words whispered against his cheek till Derek was calm enough to relax against him. When he healed, he healed at home under his dad's watchful and fearful gaze. When he wasn't there, he was with Derek. Derek's bed underneath him as he was forced to mend the broken ribs, the cuts and bruises on his arms and thighs slowly healing. 

That though was months back now. Months, it still felt weird to Stiles to say it. They had been in a relationship now for more than three months. It wasn't perfect, it could never be perfect, they argued something rotten but always found that they could forgive and move on from it. The make-up sex was always a bonus afterward if they were feeling in the mood. But they worked together, they created a balance that even they didn't know they could create. When they weren't together, Stiles was finishing off his final year of school. Derek was busy finding a job and protecting the town from other supernatural creatures. It was hard work but at the end of it, when his dad didn't mind too much, he stayed over. 

They curled under the sheets, two puzzles fitting perfectly together. Derek's fingers tracking over his skin slowly, every scar, every bump of his ribs, his fingertips stroking over his collarbone. It was always enough to make him shiver and the arousal build like a fire deep inside. Derek enjoyed scenting him, his cheek rubbing against his, his tongue stroking over his neck when he pressed him into the mattress. His body fitting in between his bare thighs as they shared long passionate kisses. His teeth setting firmly into the pale arch of his neck before he sucked down creating his marks. His marks for everyone to know and see that Derek was his. 

Not that he minded, it drove a secret thrill through him when people noticed. Whispers spread around like a wild fire that Stiles Stilinski was dating someone. They weren't too ready for the town to know they were dating but at least the pack knew. Scott certainly did when he wrinkled his nose and complained about the scent of 'sex'. It didn't stop them though.

Now though, it was a Sunday morning, it was closing in on at half past five and Stiles couldn't sleep. He had tried everything and so far he was aimlessly staring at the ceiling or Derek asleep. His body was close and tucked around him as he breathed somewhat heavily through his nose and he sighed deeply. He rolled over to face him and took the time to look him over in the darkness. Stiles reached out with his hand to trace his fingers over his forehead and down to his cheek, the slope of his nose, the plump of his lips.

“Stiles, stop staring at me,” Derek mumbled. Stiles jumped, his teeth pressing into his bottom lip to fight back the laughter. 

“Can't sleep,” he whispered. “It's half five...”

Derek groaned pressing his face into the pillow before opening his eyes to look at him. “Go make warm milk or something?”

“It doesn't work! Just wakes me up and then I'm awake,” he murmured, wrapping an arm around his neck to brush a kiss against his lips. “Plus I was thinking...”

“I'm too tired for sex.”

“I wasn't thinking about that, the last time we tried, you fell asleep half way through. Who said romance was dead?” he mumbled amused. “No, I was thinking about us.”

“What about us?” he groaned, rolling away to stretch out his back and arms. His eyes blinking rapidly as he adjusted to being awake at the early hour. 

“Just, just how far we've come together and the beginning when it was all shit.”

“And you had that buzzcut...”

“Hey, I did it for the right reasons plus...makes hair so much more manageable!”

“Yeah but if you did it again,” Derek said, turning his head towards him. “I'd have nothing to hold on to when we're fucking.”

Stiles smirked, his teeth worrying against his bottom lip. “Yes, fine, but I was just saying that we've come so far. It's a lot more than I ever imagined happening between us. Like my virginity being taken by you of all people.” 

“You're complaining about that?” Derek asked, raising an eyebrow in his direction.

“No, no, no, no complaints here. It was actually very, very memorable plus... a little painful and I think I came about three times in the same hour,” he murmured thoughtfully. “Oh to be young!”

“You're an idiot.”

“Rude, so rude, but come on,” Stiles mock gasped, his body sliding closer to him. “You got to admit, it's a little insane.” 

“I think it took it's time but we finally got there. I think you scared me to death when you nearly died and the idea of losing you...” he murmured trailing off. “Too painful. That I needed to – to seize the moment.”

“Take me as yours,” he grinned.

“Yeah,” Derek agreed, brushing his mouth against his cheek before nipping at his jaw. “Make sure I made the most of it.”

“You know nothing will happen to me. I won't let anything happen to me, I'm too bad ass now.”

“You can't know that, not around here, not with what we deal with,” Derek whispered. “But I won't let anything happen to you, ever.”

“So protective,” he crooned, poking his cheek and grinning when he pretended to bite at his finger. “Let's play twenty questions.”

“Why? We already know everything about each other,” he muttered, settling on his side to face him. His hand finding his when he twined their fingers together and Stiles smiled softly. 

“Okay, my favorite color?”

“Blue.”

“Good guess, my favorite food?”

“Your obsession with curly fries and cheeseburgers.”

“Oh,” Stiles murmured. “You do know me so well. Fine, favorite season?”

Derek paused at that, his hand squeezing his gently before he shook his head. “I don't know, what is it?”

“Spring, the start of something new, the trees are bare, the flowers are gone, and one day you look out your window...and boom!” he whispered, tossing a hand out of the warm covers. “They're everywhere. It's awesome.”

“I like autumn.”

“Why? Because everything is dying?”

“No,” Derek huffed. “Because it's not to warm, it's not too cold...”

“It's just right?”

“Shut up,” Derek hissed, poking his side so he laughed kicking and squirming away from his ticklish spot. He stopped panting and amused when Derek captured him with his arms, his lips pressing to his jaw so he sighed happily. 

“But no, I get it, autumn is kind of awesome.” 

“We don't need twenty questions, we have the rest of our lives.”

“Oh,” Stiles whispered, pressing a hand to his neck to feel his pulse. The warm beat of it underneath his fingertips as they lay there together. “Is that your unofficial way of telling me that you want to spend the rest of your life with me? That's a big commitment that, after three and a half months.”

“Shut up.”

“No, come on,” he murmured pulling at his hand. Derek rolled his eyes turning over with a dramatic sigh. Stiles smirked at the back of his head before shuffling closer and pressing his lips to his tattoo. His teeth scraped across it gently so Derek shuddered turning suddenly to flip him on his back.

“I'm trying to sleep.”

“Well I can't, so you need to entertain me!” he demanded.

Derek closed his eyes with a deep sigh. Stiles took that as his opportunity to wrap his arms around his neck and tug it down to kiss him hard. Derek's hands framed his jaw line as they shared kisses till he deepened it. His tongue sliding into his mouth when he parted his lips and groaned tugging him closer. His lips were bruised and tingling by the time they parted for breath. It was nearly quarter past six when the rain started and he turned his head towards the window. 

There was nothing better than lying in a warm bed when it was raining and there was nothing to do but watch it. Winter was always the best time for cuddles and hiding in Derek's bed during the weekend or at night. It was warm with Derek inside but cold when Derek wasn't there. Sometimes he wasn't, sometimes he woke up in the middle of the night to find him gone with no explanation. It took a panic attack the very first time to get the truth. Derek needed to run some nights, take the full shift and run through the woods. It was only occasionally but almost always he woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. 

“Who would win a fight between Wolverine and Spider Man?” Stiles questioned softly.

“Wolverine, one quick stab, he's dead. Spider Man can shoot webs at people. Not exactly frightening,” Derek answered quickly.

“Is it because he has wolf in the title?”

“No, he has metal claws.” 

“No shit, Sherlock,” he muttered. “But fair enough answer. I think it'd Wolverine too once the fighting was down and dirty.”

Derek hummed softly shutting his eyes. Stiles took that to move over to him and rest his chin on his chest.

“What do you imagine the future to be like?”

“You ask too many questions,” Derek mumbled.

“Come on, let's do what those couples talk about, up talking all night till they know all the little stupid details about one another.”

“We're not like other couples, it's nearly half six on a Sunday morning, we've known each other for years and I'm tired.”

Stiles pouted, his cheek resting on his chest so he could trail his hand up and down his stomach slowly. “Just asking...

“I expect a future were I don't have to worry about pixies and fairies and other werewolves breaching my territory. I want a future with someone I love.”

“Like me?” he wondered.

“Like you.”

“What about...other things? I know this is super early and we've barely been together four months but it's half six and who gives a shit?” he said, rolling his eyes. “What about, kids and marriage and the whole package deal?”

The whole breach of the subject caused Derek to tense and bring his hand up to lay into Stiles' hair, his fingers stroking through his hair slowly, carefully. Stiles dared a look up at him through the darkness of the bedroom to try and see his emotions. His face was a careful mask but even through the dark he could see the building turmoil. The clash of hope and despair clouding his eyes so his mouth twisted.

“It's nothing something you ever imagined having, isn't it?”

“No, never, I don't really deserve a happy ending.”

“Bullshit,” he hissed instantly. “Bullshit, everyone deserves a happy ending...well maybe not the creepy murderers and rapists and all the other evil son of bitches but you, you deserve one. You deserve to stand at an alter and marry the person you love and hell...maybe one day you'll have babies.”

“With you,” Derek murmured softly, cupping his neck to bring him up to eye level.

“Fine with me, we'll have little babies, boy and a girl, let's even it out. They'll call you daddy and you'll toss them into the air and catch them as they giggle. Take them to school, celebrate their birthday, god this is getting so sappy! I mean this could never ever happen but don't dismiss it because you have a warped idea of not deserving it. It's bullshit, smelly bullshit, Derek,” he ranted down at him. Derek was silent throughout his speech, his mouth twitched and his eyes flaring a deep red. “You want that don't you?”

“Yes.”

“So let's have it, fuck we can have the world,” he cried, throwing his arms out.

“You're too loud in the morning,” Derek scolded, trapping his arms and dragging him down. “Let's get you into college first.”

“I'm going to Berkeley. I won't be far...we can survive that, right?” he questioned gently. It was a worry he wasn't addressing yet but he couldn't help but feel it in the pit of his stomach. Distance was always a killer and he worried that it could do it to them.

“That's what weekends and visiting is for. I think after all this time, we can survive anything.” 

“So inspirational, you should write a book of quotes,” he teased. Stiles laughed happily when he shoved at his arm flopping on his back. The rain pattered on the window hard as they curled together and he sought out his mouth. He could die happily kissing him, morbid as that sounded, but he could really do it. Derek's stubble was soft and scratchy under his fingers and against his cheek, his tongue gentle but persistent when it trailed into his mouth and across his bottom lip. Goosebumps rose up on his arm and he shivered wrapping a leg around his back. Derek snuffled once he reached his neck and he bit down sucking hard.

“Oh, fuck!” he cried. His hands clung to his shoulders as he enjoyed the burning pleasure of it. Derek brushed a kiss against his lips before moving to his chest, his tongue swiping over his nipple slowly. The nub sensitive to his touch, his hands framed his hips gently, his nails clinging to the delicate skin there. It was a sure thing to leave marks, he was like a peach. His cock was hardening slowly, the arousal like a flame inside of him. It was his destination when Derek reached his groin and nosed at his cock gently.

“It's not a toy,” he muttered. Derek smiled ducking his head and bringing his legs up to move and expose him wider, his teeth nipped at his thighs so he yelped. Stiles didn't even have to beg when he gently stroked his tongue down the shaft. 

“Yes,” he mumbled, gripping the top of his head with his hands. The hair soft and easy to grab when Derek hummed sucking the head into his mouth, his other hand reaching for his balls to gently squeeze and fondle. Stiles closed his eyes slowly rocking his hips slowly into the hot wet warmth of his mouth, his tongue trailing around the head teasingly. Derek took him into his mouth, his head bobbing as he sucked and drove him insane. 

“God, your mouth, Derek,” Stiles praised him. The hand left his balls to stroke the perineum slowly so he jerked gasping, his fingers gently worked up to stroke against his hole gently instead. Derek brought his mouth off his cock to soak his finger thoroughly before taking him back in, his soaked finger breaching him carefully. 

Stiles moaned clutching his fingers tighter into his hair, his hips rocked forward into Derek's mouth forcing him a little deeper. His ass burned from the pain and pleasure of Derek's finger fucking him gently. 

“Feels so good,” he whispered feeling the hot curl of his impending orgasm. It was like a wave washing over him once he climaxed deep into his mouth. Derek swallowing around him till he was spent and heaving for breath, sweat stuck to his forehead and under his chin. Derek nuzzled his stomach gently before rising up to tug him into a kiss. 

“I can taste it,” he whispered against his lips. “Should be gross...but it's not.” 

Stiles reached down looking into his eyes, his hand wrapping around Derek's cock in a warm vice. He jerked him off with a flick of his wrist, his thumb circling across the head to smear the precome already settled there. Derek groaned, a deep sound that drove a shiver through him as he quickened his pace. There was something satisfying about bringing him off like this. Derek's jaw twitched and he swore softly under his breath dropping his head. 

“Shit, Stiles,” Derek breathed, his eyes flashing open to reveal the alpha red of his eyes before he climaxed. The groan vibrating around the room as his come hit his stomach and hand. Stiles reached over to get the wipes out of the drawer to clean up and settle on the mattress. 

“Well that was good and unexpected,” he said, blinking and turning his head to look at him. Stiles moved into the circle of his arms, the smell of sex was heavy in the air and he hummed happily. 

“I could stay here forever,” he whispered.

“Let's do that then.”

Stiles rubbed a hand over his chest gently, the hairs there tickling his hand gently. Conversation varied between them as they lay together, Derek's fingers dragging through his hair slowly so he felt like a cat being petted. It was getting lighter outside and the rain had stopped when he looked up glancing outside. His stomach was rumbling and he was keen for bacon as he adjusted pushing to lean on his chest.

“Should we get up? We should eat bacon and then spend the rest of the day in bed. Get a DVD on,” he suggested.

“Sounds good,” Derek smiled gently. 

Stiles climbed out of bed pulling on a pair of his briefs and Derek's top. He smirked looking over his shoulder when Derek growled low. The floor was cold underneath his feet when he headed into the kitchen and got the frying pan out. There was nothing better than the smell of bacon and coffee in the morning. Stiles enjoyed cooking breakfast, anything else he wasn't too keen. Derek was sitting up in bed looking tired but content, he was staring out of the window quietly.

“Here,” he said, dropping the tray gently on the bed carefully. Stiles picked up a piece of the bacon and took a big bite out of it. His legs crossed and he sat facing Derek as they ate breakfast in bed. “I could get used to this.”

“What, waking me up at five in the morning or having bacon in bed?”

“Both,” Stiles smirked. “Thanks for staying up with me, you didn't have to.”

“I did, you wouldn't let me sleep.”

“Oh don't act like you didn't enjoy it!”

“I enjoy you, not the lack of sleep, suppose I better get used to it.”

“Why?” 

“Well,” he said, picking up the cup of coffee and taking a sip. “I'll be spending the rest of my life beside you.”

Stiles could feel his cheeks flush hot and he hid his smile into his cup. It was still weird hearing him say it but it didn't deter him at all. Instead he put his cup down and moved the tray to straddle his lap.

“I can't think of anything better,” Stiles murmured, tilting his face towards him to kiss him softly. Derek met his eyes with a small smile before deepening the kiss and wrapping his arm tight around him in a tight embrace. Hopefully, they'd never let them go.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> Imagine your OTP waking up very early (on a weekend), and can’t get back to sleep. They just stay in bed, talking about nothing and everything, just basking in each other’s presence until the sun slowly rises, the light filtering through the curtains until it finally fills up their room. Whether they finally get up or stay cuddling is up to you.


End file.
